1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure between wired circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Wired circuit boards used in electronic/electric equipment or the like are typically formed with terminal portions for connection to external terminals.
As such terminal portions, so-called flying leads in which terminals are formed not only on one side of a conductive pattern but also on both sides of the conductive pattern, have been prevalent in recent years to be adapted for use in highly-densified and more miniaturized electronic/electric equipment, more specifically, for connection to fine-pitched external terminals.
For example, in a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive, it has been known to form terminal portions as flying leads. Such terminal portions are connected to external terminals by, for example, applying ultrasonic vibrations by means of a bonding tool or the like (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-209918).